


Lessons Learned

by HeartyMedusa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kink Meme, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartyMedusa/pseuds/HeartyMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=60411739</p><p>Hawke overhears Carver's ex-girlfriend complaining that sex with him was lousy, he wasn't gentle enough, his attempts at oral were pathetic at best and overall it was 0/10 would not recommend. Being the good sister she is, Hawke decides to help. </p><p>Gimmie a loooong lesson in everything starting from kissing, foreplay (with a lot of attention to Hawke's breasts), fingering, oral, and finally sex. Some kind of reward system would be lovely - like maybe 69 position where Hawke keeps sucking Carver only as long as he's doing well on his end. Or Hawke uses the lightning magic trick as a reward. Either way, I'd prefer positive reinforcement over humiliation/mocking :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Before he passed, her father had extracted a promise from her- a promise that she tried to keep._

_“Marian,” her father had wheezed, “you are the oldest. When I’m gone, I need you to do something for me.”_

_She hadn’t wanted to hear him talk like that. He was her hero- someone she had been sure wouldn’t ever die. “Daddy-“_

_“Marian, this is important.” When she had nodded reluctantly, he continued, “I need you to watch over your brother and sister. They’re going to need you and I need you to be there for them.”_

_“Aren’t I already?”_

_“This is a little different. They’re going to need you to teach them things along the way. There are things that you won’t be able to help with, but I want you to promise me that, if you can, you’ll help Carver and Bethany.”_

_“Of course, daddy.”_

_“Thank you, pumpkin.”_

That had been almost three years prior. The twins were then halfway through their eighteenth year, and she was closing in on her twenty-first year and she had done her best to keep true to the promise to her father.

It had been easier with Carver than it had been with Bethany. There had always been an underlying tension between her and Bethany, but it had grown since their father had died. However, Marian kept to her word- gently nudging occasionally and sometimes outright shoving when necessary. She made a point to always keep an ear to the ground to listen for gossip about her siblings.

She worried after Carver when she heard the whispers at market.

_“I heard you had a tumble with Carver Hawke,” one of the girl’s had giggled._

_The other, Peaches, rolled her eyes. “Yeah,” she grumbled, not sounding a bit pleased. “All looks, that one. I have never been so underwhelmed in all my life.”_

_“Really?” the other girl gasped._

_“Let’s just say that I could have gotten better oral from a mabari,” she snorted. “Probably would have had a better tumble with a mabari too. If you’re looking for a good time, do_ ** not ** _go to Carver Hawke.”_

_“What a disappointment.”_

Marian wondered what her father would have advised her to do. She knew of only one way to aid Carver with this particular problem, but it was likely not one that he would be okay with.

She couldn’t teach a man to pleasure a woman through words and advice. No, the way to teach a man, she knew, was by guiding him through the steps while he was doing them.

-*-


	2. Chapter 2

Marian mulled over the problem for a week. She decided that she would give him a choice of one of two things. She was determined to help him, but she would allow him to decide how.

“Carver,” she called, interrupting his task of splitting wood.

He wiped his brow and sets down the axe. “Marian,” he greeted as he walked over to her.

“Will you walk down by the creek with me?” she asked, trying not to seem overly anxious.

“The sun is setting, Mari.” When she said nothing, he shrugged.

They walked silently down to the creek edge and stood watching the sun set.

She sighed and leaned heavily against a tree. “I heard something at market the other day concerning you that has me quite worried.”

“Oh?” he asked, not seeming overly concerned.

“Peaches was talking to one of her friends.”

Carver seemed to shrink into himself. “Oh,” he murmured in a dejected voice.

Marian swallowed her nerves and took three deep breaths before continuing. It wasn’t the fact that she found her suggestion repulsive- but more the fact that she _didn’t_. “I want to help you, Carver.”

His entire body stilled. Marian wasn’t even sure that he was breathing. After a few moments, he asked, “What’re you talking about, Marian?”

“Women talk, Carver. We talk about everything from our hair, to our clothes, to our experiences with men. A man can get a reputation as poor lover very easily. I don’t want that for you. I have two options for you to choose from- if you want either- to help you with your problem.”

She listened as he took in a deep, shaky breath. She wanted to reassure him that she would never force him to do anything he didn’t want. She wasn’t a monster- just a concerned sister.

“What…what are my options?” he asked after several tense minutes.

“Find a new girl. Ask if she would mind terribly if you both had an audience and I would guide you through the steps one-by-one that would leave both you and her satisfied.”

“Makers breath!” he gasped, shaking his head fervently at that. “What’s my other option?”

She closed her eyes and listen to the soft tinkling of the creek, allowing it to calm her nerves. “The second one is probably the one you would least prefer, but I feel it would be the best way to teach you,” she explained slowly. “I would take the place of the girl and you could practice on me.”

Silence.

Marian refused to look at Carver, but knew that his eyes were holding steady on her. She was certain he was contemplating whether to laugh or to just turn around and walk back home.

“Practice on you…” he murmured. “You mean…practice _everything_ with you?”

She was certain that her heart was beating faster than a galloping horse- that, surely, it would expel itself from its home in her chest.

“Yes,” she answered simply. “From beginning to end…or, at least, until you decided you wanted to stop. I wouldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to do.”

She didn’t hear him move, but she felt as he placed his hand on her lower back. “You want me to choose which one I want to do?”

“Carver, if you want to do the first, the second, or neither, I would be okay with it.”

His hand remained on her lower back as he moved to stand in front of her, brushing back a piece of black hair from her face. “Okay.”

She looked up at him (she often forgotten that he was so much taller than her) and raised an eyebrow. “Okay what?”

“I accept your proposal.”

Her eyes widened slightly as he gaze fell down to his lips before going back to his eyes. “Which one?” she whispered.

“The second one.”

She gasped as she felt his thumb make little circles against the small of her back. “Are you sure?”

He gazed down at her with a soft smile on his face. “Absolutely.”

Without thinking, she leaned into him with her eyes closed, soaking up his warmth. “We’ll start tomorrow morning. Mother and Bethany are taking a trip to Denerim and won’t be back for at least a week.”

“Are you sure that a week is long enough?” he murmured in a low voice, his breath brushing gently against her ear.

“We’ll continue for as long as it takes,” she informed him.

-*-

Leandra rushed around the house, going in circles as she looked to see if she had missed something. The trip was long and it wouldn’t do if they had to turn around and come back because they missed something. Bethany sat casually on a chair next to Carver and watched their mother rush around.

“Mother,” Marian began, “calm down. You’ve gone over your packs ten times. Bethany’s gone over hers three times. Anything you might have forgotten mustn’t be that important and can be replaced in Denerim for a minimal price.”

Leandra settled down and gave her eldest a smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Marian?” she asked. “I’m sure we could find an extra seat or two.”

Marian glanced over at Carver quickly before looking back at Leandra. “I think this is a good opportunity for you and Bethany to do some great bonding- I don’t want to intrude.”

The next thing she knew, Leandra had wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you so much for taking care of me and your siblings. You’ve really come into your own since your father…passed,” her mother murmured.

Marian gave her mother a somewhat uneasy smile. “Come now, Mother, Carver and I will go see the two of you off.” She looked over at Carver and nodded her head. He stood and began gathering the bags. “All I ask is that you send word when you make it to Denerim.”

“Of course, dear.”

-*-


	3. Chapter 3

They stood side-by-side as the carriage rode away. Despite what was to follow, the silence was comfortable.

 _Ready to head home?_ Surely that was the question on Carver’s mind because, without a doubt, it was on her mind. However, it was a question that couldn’t be voice aloud. When she glanced over at him, she saw that his eyes were already on hers. With a nod towards the house, they began walking home.

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Marian asked quietly as they entered the house.

Carver stopped her with a hand wrapped around her wrist after he shut the door. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have said I would do it. How…how do we start?”

Marian moved her hand down into his and pulled him towards her bedroom. After they arrived, she turned towards him and ran her hands up his chest to the back of his neck. “Kiss me. Ignore who I am and kiss me like I was some other girl.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. He came at her with his mouth already parted like he was going to suck her lips into his mouth. Before her lips could be devoured, she gently pushed him away. “Carver, stop.” He looked at her, confused. “Don’t come at me with your mouth open,” she advised him gently. “We’ll get there, but not at the beginning.”

Carver blushed but nodded. Moving his hands from her waist, he cupped her face. He didn’t move for a long moment as he stared into her eyes. “Mari,” he murmured before leaning in.

She practically melted when his lips pressed against hers. She guided his movements gently with her own lips. It didn’t take but a few minutes for their tongues to meet.

“Carver,” she gasped when she had to pull away for a breath. He seemed to take her gasp as encouragement and stuck his hand in her pants and two fingers directly in her cunny. She gasped unhappily and scratched at his wrist. “Carver. Carver, stop.”

He pulled away in an instant and turned his back on her in shame. “I’m sorry, Mari.”

“Oh, Carver,” she murmured, pressing a hand against his back. “No. It’s fine. I need a little bit more preparation before you go doing something like that.”

“What d’you mean?”

She walked around him so she was in front of him and pressed a kisses into his neck. “Give me your hands, Carver,” she murmured against his neck. He let out a groan, but relinquished his hands to her. She pulled away from him enough to raise his hands to her lips long enough to press a kiss into the palm of each one before moving them to her breasts and showing him exactly how to fondle them. He watched her face as he squeezed each one with just enough pressure to be on the right side of pleasure. Even as he played with her breasts, she pulled his shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head.

“Can…can I take your robe off?” he asked in a quiet murmur.

She nodded her head as she pressed kisses against his bare chest. “Oh, Maker, please,” she groaned, but near regretted it when he removed his hand from her breasts to remove her robe to leave her in nothing but her underclothes.

“You’re so beautiful, Mari,” he murmured as he removed her breastband as well. He stood back a moment- long enough to admire her- before returning his attention (and hands) to her chest. He took it as a sign of encouragement when her head fell back with a groan when he ran his thumbs over her nipples. He gave her a bit of an evil grin before he lowered his mouth around her nipple gave a gentle pull with his teeth.

“Makers breath,” she gasped as she worked to untie his pants before letting them fall to the ground.

He removed his mouth and replaced his hands on her chest before pressing his lips to her throat before slowly moving his hand down her stomach and into her smalls. Though he had the right idea, he was much too rough- trying to stick way to many fingers in without making sure that she was well lubricated.

With her right hand, she moved his smalls aside long enough to get a grip on his cock before using her left hand to gently extract his hand from her cunny. He looked at her, confused, before she put down one of his fingers. She looked up at him with a smile of encouragement before moving that hand up and into his mouth for him to wet. After he did, with a groan, she moved them back to her cunny.

“The inside is great and all,” she admitted as she pumped his cock a few times. “With her left hand, she removed his fingers and moved them up to her clit and showed him how to move it for her pleasure. She let loose with a groan and nodded her head. “Maker, yes, just like that,” she murmured as she continued to pump him. After a few seconds, and a bit of wetness flowed from her- she pulled a bit of controlled lightening from the fade and carefully released it through her hand and into her brother’s cock. That was all the encouragement he needed to dip his fingers into her cunny and then run his moistened fingers against her clit.

After a few moments, he groaned, “You like that, do you, Mari?” All she could do was moan in satisfaction as he backed her to her bed and laid her down- removing her hand from him and his from her. He then proceeded to crawl up her body. “I want to make you so happy. Tell me what you want me to do next.”

“Lay down in my place, Carver,” she instructed as she rolled out of his way.

“Marian?”

She nodded her head encouragingly. “Go on, then,” she encouraged him. When he finally did as she told him, she ran her hands up and down his chest in appreciation. “Have you ever licked a cunny, Carver?”

When he groaned, but shook his head, she tilted her own with a small grin. “Do you want to? I must say, we all love it.” He nodded his head enthusiastically. “All I ask from you is that you strip down as you have me- completely naked.”

She was surprised he didn’t accidentally roll from the bed with how enthusiastically he rolled down his smalls and tossed them across the room. With a smile of her own, she crawled slowly up his body and, just before she was to his face, she turned around and promptly put her cunny over his mouth. His hands came up to her hips and pressed her down against his mouth as his tongue acquainted itself to her most sensitive bits.

“Oh, Maker, Carver, just like that,” she gasped as she leaned forward and sucked on his cock.

His tongue hit just the right spot inside of her that had her sucking happily on him. She felt his groan against her. So into it, he was, he stopped paying her attention and focused on her lips on him. After a few moments of being ignored, she promptly removed her mouth from and sat up.

“Mari?” he asked, clearly confused.

She made no move to continue. “Carver,” she stated simply.

They made no move for a long moment before it seemed to click in his mind the reason she stopped and he brought his mouth back to her. “So evil,” he murmured against her and tongued her clit with renewed vigor.

She smiled as she lowered her mouth back to his cock, wrapping her hand around his base and allowing her fade-drawn lightening to course against him. He groaned as he sucked harder on her clit as he brought his hands up to her chest and flicked her nipples.

“Mari,” he groaned as he moved his tongue into her cunny. “Maker, Mari, you’re perfect.”

He moved his mouth back up to her clit as he moved one hand from her breasts and inserted two fingers into her cunny. Between his fingers and mouth, she felt a distinct pressure building low in her belly.

“Yes, Carver, please…just like that,” she moaned happily. “You’re doing so well,” she informed him as she added a little more suction and a bit more power to the lightening she was releasing against him.

It was building. She couldn’t help it as she began riding both his fingers and mouth. “Please,” she whimpered around his cock. “Please, I’m so close.”

“Come for me, Mari,” he begged of her. “I need you to come for me. I need you to release me- I’m too close- and then come.”

She released him, but kept her hand wrapped around him as he brought her higher. “Carver,” she whimpered.

He let out a hum that was just enough to send her over the edge- screaming out his name as she rode his face. He kept his mouth firmly on her and his fingers in her, pushing her to her longest, most intense, orgasm that she had ever had. When she was through, she went limp against him.

Carver lifted her from his face and rolled her to lie on her back. “You’re beautiful, Mari,” he murmured as he kissed her neck. “You taste of the sweetest fruit.”

She clawed at his back with her left hand as she ran her right hand down his chest and wrapped it around his manhood once again.

“What do you want to do to me, Carver?” she murmured. “What is it that you most desire?”

“You,” he groaned. “I want to fuck you.”

She guided his cock toward her cunny. “Then, Maker, please do it. I need you to fuck me like you’ve never done to another.”

In one fluid movement, he entered her- a groan leaving him as she arches up into him. “You’re so tight,” he groaned. “I don’t know that I’ll last.”

“That’s alright,” she moaned into his ear. He pressed harder into her, hitting a spot that had her seeing stars. “Right there, Carver.”

He increased his speed, pushing hard into her that had her gasping for breath. “I’m close…I’m going…again.”

“Please. I need you to come again. I need to feel you coming around me. Please, Mari, I need you to.”

With a groan, she felt herself clenching tightly around Carver, even as she felt him tensing and his own orgasm releasing deep within her. After the longest, most intense few seconds of her life, they both collapsed onto the bed in a tired heap.

They lay wrapped around each other for several minutes in silence, feeling their breaths slowly evening out.

“That was…that was great,” Carver gasped.

She buried a smile against his chest. “I guess the next thing we need to work on is your stamina,” she informed him.

He lifted her chin up to press a kiss to her lips. “I have a feeling that’s going to need multiple lessons.”

“Good thing we have over a week.”

*-*

Marian lay sprawled over Carver- naked as the day they were born- with a content smile on her face. “Your stamina is really improving, Carver.”

“I think so, but I don’t think it’s quite where it should be. It’s a shame that Mother and Beth are to be home today,” he grumbled.

Pressing a kiss to his lips, she shrugged. “If you want, we could still find a way to continue- so that I might continue to help you, that is.”

He grinned and flipped her over to his back as he pressed his cock into her. “I think that’s a brilliant idea, Mari.”

*End*


End file.
